


Wish

by Dastri413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Author Is On Some Madoka Shit, Existential Crisis, Love, M/M, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastri413/pseuds/Dastri413
Summary: A short glance into what happens when you bypass the plot of Aladdin and make wishing for love possible from the start.





	Wish

****What do you want, Dave Strider? What is it that you want most in the world? I’m writing your world around you.

It won’t work the way you want it to, Dave. It never does. Do you want to do something that makes John happy? So much has happened to him in his past, you could make him so happy... but that's not what you want, is it? What do you really want, Dave? Do you want him to love you?

On your head be it, I guess.

Let’s say you’re curled up on the couch next to him. You’re watching a movie together. After a few minutes you break the tension between you, asking him for what you know you’ve been waiting for, what you know he’ll give you. He kisses you, and he doesn’t stop, holding you in his arms perfectly. It feels like heaven-- but you’re crying, why are you crying? You should be happy. This is what you wanted, isn’t it? Does it matter that you feel empty inside? Does it matter that it feels like nothing is real any more?

Have you learned from this experience, Dave? Don’t mess with love? Don’t get greedy? Just don’t wish?

…

He’ll be fine, once he finds out. In my world, in my wishes, John always loved him.


End file.
